Monitoring and analysis of equipment can be crucial for performing preventative maintenance, troubleshooting problems, or providing service to equipment. However, routine monitoring and analysis can be difficult due to a large number of pieces of equipment, remote locations of equipment, inaccessibility if equipment, and the like. In some instances, equipment may be located in a hard-to-reach area in which direct equipment observation may be inconvenient or dangerous. For example, electrical or mechanical equipment may be operating within an enclosure that is unsafe for a technician to open without shutting down the equipment, which can be inefficient and costly. In other examples, equipment may be too dangerous for a technician to approach and analyze during operation. In still further examples, equipment may be located in a hazardous environment, which can limit access to the equipment by a technician. Accordingly, in such systems, it can be inefficient, costly, and/or dangerous to perform analysis or maintenance on equipment.